The Missing Ink
by missyhiggins101
Summary: The parts of the Twilight saga that are talked about but you don't get any details. The parts of the story Bella isn't there for so she doesn't know what happened. Really better than it sounds. Rated T to be safe. Possibly need in the future


Bella's face appeared on the TV screen, full of horror.

"**I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this," James from the video said, "And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."**

He stepped towards her.

"**Before we begin, I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me.**

"**You see; the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked – I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as soon as he freed her he made her life safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier she would have been burned for the sake of her visions. In the 1920's it was the asylum and shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she had never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her. I destroyed the old one in vengeance."**

"Alice!" Jasper said, shocked.

I nodded, "I know."

"**Alice," **Bella on the TV breathed.

"**Yes, your little friend," **James snarled.

Jasper hissed. I took his hand.

"Jazz, it's ok," I said.

He looked at me and then calmed down. I smiled to myself, glad he hadn't gone to angry, and he smiled back and squeezed my hand.

"**I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So, I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim that escaped me, quite an honor actually.**

Jasper growled under his breath.

"Do you want me to watch this alone, Jasper?"

He frowned at me but became calmer than before, though he did not fully recover.

"**And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste…"**

Fierce snarls were erupting from Jaspers chest.

"Jazzy," I comforted him. I reached up and gently pressed my lips to his. But soon enough I noticed the camera was still rolling. I pulled away and he nodded once then we were both staring at the screen.

"**She smelled better than you do. Sorry-I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral somehow…"**

"Well, at least I know I was an appetizing human," I joked. Jasper didn't smile. He felt my emotions and frowned. "I'm sorry Alice, really. It's just; I hate how he was so ready to kill you."

"But he didn't, ok? So just calm down baby," I pleaded. His mouth was still a set line but I could tell he had relaxed just a bit.

On the TV, James was stepping towards Bella. He took a strand of her hair, sniffed at it, and put it back behind her ear. She was frozen completely, unable to move from fright.

"**No," **he murmured, **"I don't understand."**

He sighed.

"**Well I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."**

Bella looked sick. He started pacing around her, deciding where he should start. Suddenly, he crouched, finding a good position, and exposed his teeth. Bella bolted, but he was in her way in under a second. He smashed at her with his hand. She flew into the mirrors behind her, smashing them, headfirst. As far as I could tell, she wasn't breathing.

I saw something in the corner. It was us! Finally, we had approached. Jasper stopped the tape. There was no need to see anymore, especially not the attack. I slid into his lap. Jasper smiled at me and picked me up as he walked out of the room.

The TV was paused on a close up of Bella's horrified face.


End file.
